combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
M416 CQB
The M416 CQB is a Black Market-Exclusive weapon that is a special, lighter, and more powerful variant of the M416. Overview The M416 CQB is an improved version of the M416. It comes with an attached ITech reflex sight (which allows low rank players to experience the high rank modification), shorter barrel, and an attached foregrip. Many people use this gun because it has almost no recoil. The weapon is slightly more portable than the M416 due to the shorter barrel and has extra power as well. The weapon is very popular to Black Market buyers, as it is a relatively cheap weapon and is one of the few assault rifles that can still be bought for a permanent duration. Regular players are commonly irked by this weapon, as it is extremely powerful, accurate and has little to no recoil. The CQB has little to no spread when fired while zoomed in, making it a highly efficient killing tool. It also has slightly more power than the M416, which makes it the third most powerful weapon of the low recoil M416 family (the Baron's M416 CQB comes first). Also, while it was intended for close quarters combat it is also possibly inefficient at long ranges due to the integrated ITech Reflex Sight. The scope makes it the only weakness as it was intended for close quarters combat. It has a low zoom ability but due to the accuracy of the gun, it is still a deadly weapon. The spread is extremely good on this gun when zoomed in, with the first 4-6 shots going straight up, and the rest in a zigzag pattern. This gives someone with even mediocre aim a large number of shots to kill someone as only 4 direct hits are needed. In short range spraying or long distance battles, if the first 4-6 are not enough, tap firing with this gun is an easy and viable option to help take down your opponents. It' considered by most of the players as a noob- and a no-skiller-weapon due to its low recoil. Players getting killed by a CQB-user often write something like "CQB-hero" or "CQB-noob". The classic combination is a spec with cqb. Though it's considered to be a noob weapon many highranks like COLs and LTCs use this weapon. Variants *M416 (GP Standard variant) *M416 CAMO (GP Rare variant) *M416 CQB CAMO (NX Rare variant) *Baron's M416 CQB (Mercenary Custom variant) *M417 (Cousin variant) *M417 CQB (Cousin variant) *M417 Combat (Cousin variant) *M417 SB (Cousin variant) Trivia *Before it came out to the public, it was seen held by a soldier in the loading screen of Warhead. *Even with a shorter barrel, this gun has more damage, accuracy and less recoil than the M416. The shortened barrel should reduce damage and accuracy yet it has increased it. However the explanation for this is that the manufacturer, Heckler & Koch, made the rifling of the CQB tighter, allowing the rifle to stay as accurate and powerful as the full version while staying more compact. *This version of the HK416 is actually called "HK416 D10RS" and does not have the "M" military sign. This is because the U.S. military has not officially adopted it as a weapon. *This gun is one of the most popular NX weapons in the game, probably due to its extremely low recoil. This gun was once the second most popular NX weapon, and still remains in the hotlist. *A comparable gun is the M6A2, mainly because it shares the same Damage, Portability, and Rate of Fire as the M416 CQB. The only difference is that the M6A2 has greater accuracy, but in return it has more recoil. *There is actually a laser sight on the CQB. It cannot be used in the game though. It appears to be a L3 Insight ATPIAL Visable/IR laser & IR illuminator, a sister company of L3 EOTech which obviously designed and produced the iTech on this weapon. *This gun might be retired from being purchased permanently during the annual Black Friday sale. Media M416 CQB Ingame.jpg|M416 CQB Ingame Combat-Arms_22 (2).jpg|m416 cqb 3rd person thumb|300px|right|The M416 CQB in action. Category:Assault Rifles Category:NX Weapons Category:LE Weapons Category:NX Assault Rifles Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:CQB Weapon Category:NX Standard Category:Items